This grant is requested to support the writing, editing, printing, and distribution of a Central Nervous System Trauma Research Status Report. The purpose of this report is similar to the "Survey Report on Cerebrovascular Disease" which has been very successful and is now in its fourth edition. The report will contain a survey of the basic and clinical research of trauma of the central nervous system. This material is being compiled in order to make it available to the young investigators and other investigators in related fields. This project has been recommended by the members of the NINCDS Stroke and Trauma Program Committee and I have been requested by the committee to serve as editor of the report.